


(Primis) Edward Richtofen x (Female, Instense Anxiety) "You And I"

by xmysteriousxbox



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmysteriousxbox/pseuds/xmysteriousxbox
Summary: She Had Instense Anxiety. It Was All Clear Now. The Questions, Her Actions. The Thoughts Were Controlling Her At This Very Moment. I Thought To Myself. I Know Anxiety Well Because Who Knows Anyone With Anxiety Better Then One Who Has Anxiety Too?





	(Primis) Edward Richtofen x (Female, Instense Anxiety) "You And I"

(POV - You)

The Zombies Were Huddled Around You As Your Back Pressed Into A Corner, You Heart Was Pounding In Your Ear Like A Bass Drum. You Don't Remember How It Got This Way, To Be Cornered. A Million Thoughts Racing Through Your Mind, Encircling It In A Trance You Couldn't Escape From. You Darted Between Them For A Tried Escape, But All Failed When They Swiped And Clawed You Down Your Arm, Back, And Neck. Your Body Irked In A Stinting Pain. You Fairly Howled. They Were TOO Compact. It Was Impossible To Squeeze Through The Small Herd Without Going Down. Your Head Spun With Unbearable Thoughts. You Started Feeling Weak At Your Knees And Your Breathing Sped Up. Your Thoughts Were Too Overwhelming. You Believed If  You Went Down They'd Abandoned You Here In Zetsubou No Shima. The Smallest Things Such As Currently Not Having Any Ammo Was Your Fault, Tears Pricked As You Tried To Dismiss  And Deny The Thoughts. You Started To Shake And Cry. You Were Hyperventilating At This Point. They Were Almost On You. You Closed Your Eyes Tightly And Covered Your Ears As They Beat And Clawed At You. Suddenly A Spray Of Bullets Injected Into The Zombies. Your Head Shot Up And You Watched As A Flash Out Light Decapitated Most Of The Zombies. You Watched As Takeo's Blade Slashed Through The Small Herd Again. You Saw A Hand Reach Through The Crowd And Grab Your Arm. You Were Yanked Through The Zombies. You Were Quickly Wrapped, In Said Arms. Richtofen Shushed You As He Picked You Up And Carried You Away From Everyone. He Carried You Towards The Bunker, On His Way, He Asked Nikolai To Make A Crawler And Watch It.

(POV - You)

[Richtofen Carefully Carried You Towards A Table In The Bunker. He Brushed The Debris Off Of It And Gently Sat You Down Upon It. Richtofen Was Stitching Up Your Numbed, Slightly Shaking Arm. You Were Hesitant To Speak. You Felt He Didn't Want Nothing To Do With You. You Were Crushing On Richtofen Since "First-Laid-Eyes-Shit" Happened. It Just Made You Tear Up And Urged You To Cry. You Were So Overwhelmed With Different Feelings And Thoughts. You Couldn't Even Begin To Breathe Normally. 

(POV - Edward Richtofen)

I Noticed That (Y/N)'s Breathing Was Becoming Irregular And Had Far Pacened Then Before. I Could Feel She Was Growing Distant And Upset. "You Alright, (Y/N)?" I Had Asked Her Seriously Worried And Concerned. She Sniffled And Her Body Shook Even More Worse Then Before. 

(POV - You)

You Stuttered. "Richtofen, Do.. Do You Hate Me..?" Richtofen Stopped Everything He Was Doing And Looked At You Baffled By Your Question, "Preposterous! Vhat Makes You Shink I Hate You?" You Sighed, "I Don't... I Don't Know. I Just.. Aren't You Mad? Want To Leave Me...? I'm Sorry If My Questions, Or I Am Getting Annoying. I Just... I Feel That Way. I Feel So Weak And That Everything And One Is Against Me... I've Always Felt That Around Everyone.. I Feel Like Takeo Hated Me Last Night When We Were Getting Blue Water... I Tripped And Spilt The 115 Water All Over Myself. He Stared At Me.. And I Just.. I Know.. He Helped Me.. I'm Just Overeacting... I'm Sorry.."

(POV - Edward Richtofen)

p>She Had Instense Anxiety. It Was All Clear Now. The Questions, Her Actions. The Thoughts Were Controlling Her At This Very Moment. I Thought To Myself. I Know Anxiety Well Because Who Knows Anyone With Anxiety Better Then One Who Has Anxiety Too? I Spoke Out, "(Y/N).. Look At Mich." She Looked To Me With Glossy, (E/C) Faded Eyes. I Sighed Softly, "I Don't Hate You, We Aren't Leaving You Ovah Somesing Small, Zhen Again, Vhen Vould We Leave You? Just Because You Accidently Made A Mistake Und Go Down Doesn't Make You Imperfect. Nikolai Has Went Down More Times Zhen Anyone Here. Everyone Has Spilt Somesing Before. Back Vhen I Vas Vorking With Maxis.. Him Und I Were Working With Elment 115 Und Some Type Of Gas. Vell.. I Ended Up Making It Blow Up In Our Faces Und Completely Blasted His Eyebrows Off His Face." Edward Chuckled Nervously.

(POV - You)

Richtofen Recalled After Wrapping You In His Lengthy, Strong Arms, Hugging You Gently And Close, "I'm Not Leaving You, (Y/N) Okay..? Pinkie Promise. You're Mein Liebling." Edward Smiled Playfully And Dorkishly. You Slightly Exhaled A Small Giggle At His Childish Ways. You Were Still Shaken Up From The Bundle Of Two Tiring Panic Attacks. The Attacks Got More Relentless And Severe Every, Single, Day. 

(POV - Edward Richtofen)

I Had Started To Notice (Y/N) Had Become Drowsy. I Took It Into My Own Hands To Let Her Sleep And I Gently Lifted Her Up Into My Arms And Carried Her Off To A Small Row Of Bunk Beds. Sitting Down Amongst Them, I Let Her Head Rest Peacefully On My Chest While I Held Her Securely In My Arms. I Slowly And Barely Managed To Let Myself Be Comfortable Enough To Fall Peacefully Asleep Along Side Her. 

Fin~

10/28/2018


End file.
